magic & jealousy
by warriorSQ22
Summary: Neverland AU. The one where Regina tries teaching Emma magic and they're both unprepared for the way in which it manages to combine and outwardly manifest itself, sexually.
1. Chapter 1

So I decided to post this for the **50daysofsq** Day 22 - Magic AND Day 23 - Jealousy.

* * *

Surrounded by dense shrubbery overlooking an outcropping of rocks and covered by a magical dome, Regina watches Emma concentrate on her outstretched palm, smells the magic in the air in the form of lingering apple cinnamon and feels the evidence of it culminating against the blonde's skin.

Inwardly, she had jumped at the chance to impart upon Miss Swan even a modicum of her magical knowledge – outwardly, she feigned a great reluctance before she even agreed to do it far away from their little camp.

The magic that Emma manages to summon, however, remains latent. They'd been there for a better part of an hour and still had no progress in directing its power.

"Honestly, Miss Swan, some time today would be nice." Regina berates and Emma glares, breathing rugged with a sharp set to her jaw that has Regina almost smirking at her outward hostility.

Emma's light magic rises then like a sharp wisp in the air and seems to tug against Regina's, which totally unexpected. It makes the brunette grit her teeth when her body jolts with heat in response and she silently berates herself but outwardly berates Emma for her incompetence, which if she's being honest, isn't really warranted.

The blonde takes a deep breath, closes her eyes and runs frustrated palms through golden curls. A light sheen of perspiration clings to her dark grey tank top and drips down lightly muscled forearms against the backdrop of the setting sun.

Emma glances at her then, green eyes gleaming with a faint trace of an almost white glow and Regina is a bit unnerved by how entirely attractive she looks.

The thought startles Regina a bit as Emma breaks their staring in favor of trying again to summon a fireball. The white magic tugs at hers and Regina actually sees Emma wince when her magic pushes back. It's a bit difficult for even her to ignore or understand the pull of their combined magic, but then again Regina always did enjoy a challenge.

"Concentrate, Miss Swan!" Regina manages to grit out, fingers tightening into fists as she tries to ignore the white magical tendrils running up her arms. Emma glares in response. "Remember, magic is emotion." She lectures as she walks closer, concentrating on Emma's outstretched palm. "You have to _will_ yourself to make the fireball. Concentrate on your desires and use your emotions to fuel your intentions."

"All I feel is hopelessness." Emma mutters bitterly, crushing the tiny wisp of smoke she managed to produce against her palm. "We're still no closer to finding Henry today than we were yesterday."

"Which is why we're training you so you can at least protect the two idiots and your pirate shaped shadow if we encounter Pan's minions." Regina repeats for what she felt was the hundredth time. Softening the tone of her voice a little, Regina offers a little reassurance. "We'll find Henry soon."

Emma just gave a resigned sigh and a brief nod in response.

A small light flickers against Emma's palm and Regina watches it steadily, withholding her blatant intrigue, willing Emma to will her magic into the flame they've been trying to get her to produce for the past hour.

She doesn't realize she's holding her breath until her palm brushes against Emma's forearm and the blonde startles, breaking concentrating to look up at her. They lock eyes for a moment and a second later a large flame roars against Emma's palm, brilliant and scorching and startling them both.

"Shit!" Emma grumbles, her surprise due no doubt by the brief brush with Regina's own magic. The light in her palm immediately goes out just as jerkily and as suddenly as it came.

"I said to concentrate!" Regina rounds on the blonde, taking a step back as her own magic roils inside her in an unsteady swirl. It jars her so much that she conjures a fireball of her own. "How is this hard for you?!"

"You distracted me!" Emma deflects, eyes narrowing in contempt at Regina's tone and blatant ease with magic.

"Just like your father distracted you by setting up camp, or your mother distracted you by cooking lunch or that pirate distracted you by breathing!"

"Those were legit excuses and Hook was practically hovering over me!"

"Because you let him!" Regina almost shakes with her frustration at Emma.

"What does that have to do with this anyway?!"

"Excuse me while I bow to the incompetent Savior who performs the bare magical minimum. You are an absolute waste of magical space."

"And you're a horrible teacher!"

"I'm horrible? You can't seem to comprehend a modicum of magical instruction."

"Comprehend this, _Your Majesty_!" Emma practically growls and Regina is lifted and tossed unceremoniously a few steps away onto her back.

Regina's too startled that Emma's magic had thrown her across the clearing to react but her magic does. It springs forth in retaliation, a purple haze that forms a whip that latches onto Emma's ankle and tosses her a few feet into the air. The blonde has little time to react before she's being tugged down and Regina curses herself when Emma's landing right on top of her.

Their foreheads awkwardly bump together and twin groans leave their mouths simultaneously.

"Get the hell off of me!" Regina's the first to growl, massaging her forehead and glaring at Emma. Her face heats a bit when she realizes that Emma's palms are practically groping her chest. Green eyes that are too close to her face seem to bore into hers when they make the same realization. A bit unnerved, Regina shoves at the blonde's hands. "Unlike _the handless wonder_ , I don't enjoy unwanted groping."

Emma's cheeks flare with heat and a flicker of a flame at Emma's palm has Regina almost yelping as they both spring to their feet.

"Shit, Regina I-"

"Honestly Miss Swan, am I to be assaulted whenever you lose control of your magic?!" Regina just about manages to get herself under control to grit out.

Emma growls. "I nearly had it that time!"

"Nearly had it? Are you calling that insipid flicker of light you produced 'nearly having it'? Or when you tossed me like a ragdoll?"

"You tossed me too!"

"Only I actually didn't mean to, it was my magic protecting me." Regina pointed out and Emma felt too humiliated to even defend herself for that. But the flame, she had actually meant to produce that.

"Okay, I'm sorry. But the fire I produced was a freaking flamethrower the first time. I managed to get it to a small ball of light, I'd say that's progress!" Emma retorts, taking a step that brings her almost nose to nose with Regina.

"At the expense of nearly roasting my skin off of my body. Clearly incompetence is your chosen brand of stupidity for the evening." Regina scowls.

"Look, I'm trying okay." Emma interjects and the anger Regina feels almost flares when Emma's anger surges and her unpredictable magic brushes against her skin and rushes through her veins.

It feels intimate somehow.

Totally unlike anything Regina's ever experienced within all of her years in the craft.

It just about manages to freak her out.

"If you can't even grasp these basic instructions Henry wouldn't have survived one second back in the Enchanted Forest with you!"

"Tread carefully Regina, I'm warning you."

"Or you'll what? Cry me a tale of woe about the abandoned little Savior?"

Emma grits her teeth at the baiting remark but doesn't answer, sharply turns on her heel and busies herself rather with distancing herself from the insufferable woman. On the other side of the clearing, she dips into a comfortable crouch to summon her magic to her fingertips.

Regina lets out a heavy breath, grounding her teeth at the magical heat she feels in her body when she tries to assert some control over herself as she sinks a bit unsteadily to the forest floor. Her thoughts are tumultuous, just like her own magic, and it's a bit hard to concentrate with the stupid, attractive looking Savior in skinny jeans that fit way too good.

She automatically shifts her gaze to the setting sun, closing her eyes and trying to ignore the confusing incessant way that Emma's magic tugs at the seams of hers. She thinks about Henry, about where Pan is probably holding her son captive and she almost trembles with the force of her agony.

She feels just as useless as Emma had privately admitted to her when they first entered this clearing. It was why she had resolved to actually put herself through the necessity of teaching Miss Swan some magic so that they could actually stand a fighting chance on this quest for their son.

The crunching of leaves to her right shakes her out of her thoughts and has her eyes automatically springing open to give her a glimpse of black leather behind some trees.

The pirate shadow was on the move, no doubt like a blood hound scouring the forest to find Emma.

Regina's anger pulses.

Emma immediately looks up at her from the other side of the clearing and she fights her sudden need to meet that green gaze. Instead, she keeps her face impassive and watches the pirate walk further away until her skin no longer tingles with the burn of Emma's stare.

She lets out a breath she didn't realize she was holding, entirely grateful for her invisible magical dome that acts like a shield to the outside world and would allow anyone to look right through them.

In other words, he couldn't see, smell or hear them. He seemed to linger for a bit in the distance before turning in another direction.

Regina rolled her eyes.

"Your shadow's looking for you." She's immediately aware of the disdain and derision dripping from her voice but Emma doesn't even respond. Regina's not put off by the blonde's stony silence, in fact, it spurs her on and she stands, dusting off herself before she focuses on the blonde once more. "A tryst in the woods with your flea ridden companion not on the agenda? I daresay you should mention that to him before he shoves his tongue down your throat again."

This makes Emma's back rigid and Regina smirks, riling up the blonde always a favorite pastime. It was her unfortunate luck to have stumbled upon that unfortunate lip-lock when she did but she's just that petty to want revenge for being scarred by it. She feels a bit better when Emma rises from her crouch and clenches fists at her sides. Cause this, this is familiar to her. This is territory that Regina knows how to manoeuvre.

"Unless you're in favor of that sort of thing of course." Regina continues with a grimace, daintily flicking a non-existent piece of lint from her blue blazer when Emma turns to her with a murderous look. "That does seem entirely right up your alley."

"Jealous of Hook, Regina?" Emma retorts dryly. The blasé question seems to hit her squarely in the chest and Regina forces out a chuckle in response, side stepping a small rock with ease as she moves to lean against a tree.

"Hardly, that would imply that I care about who you bed."

Regina doesn't see the blur of movement until it's too late. Her breath catches in her throat and her eyes go a bit wide when Emma Swan suddenly has her back slammed against the tree, arm against her throat.

She feels Emma's magic making her own tingle with heat beneath her skin and she bristles.

"Don't you ever shut the hell up?" The blonde growls in that low timber of a voice that Regina has come to associate when the woman is being serious. Except this time it does nothing but intensify the heat under her skin.

Regina notes that Emma's teeth are bared against the curl of her lips, pupils blown wide, dark and threatening as just the slightest bit of green lingers at the edges.

Regina's heart jumps at the adrenaline (or maybe that was their magic again) that spikes through her and she revels in the confrontation that she'll admit that she's been goading the blonde into for a while now. Emma almost shakes with the anger that rolls off her body and Regina, for her part, should be commended for not breaking composure.

She stiffens under the blonde's weight and glares back with full intensity, a sneer of her own curling against full lips as the heat beneath their skin steadily rises.

"Make me." She breathes against lips that are so close, too close in fact that she feels Emma's shaky exhale against her mouth. A slight shudder ripples through them both as white magic curls around their booted feet, tugging at Regina's which rises like a tide in response, a purple mist which pushes, dark and alluring against Emma's.

The tension between them seems to build to an unbearable crescendo as they stare at each other, suddenly too conscious of their close proximity. Regina doesn't dare back down, never has in her life, but she waits for Miss Swan to, knows that they've never taken it this far before.

What she doesn't expect is for Emma to lean in even closer. She can practically feel the blonde's body heat through her clothes, the stiff peaks of Emma's nipples straining against her tank top either from the sheer cold or arousal.

There's a feverish rush of seductive heat prickling through their skins as they clench their teeth determined not to make a sound.

It clouds Regina's own mind with unrestrained arousal as her gaze turns a hazy sort of purple. There's an audible hitch to Emma's breathing and her eyes glow a faint white in response.

The presence of their magic welling up around them has them both breathing hard in the tiny space between their lips and Regina's semi-conscious of slipping arms around Emma's neck and pulling her down.

* * *

Yes it ended there...jk. This has a second chapter I'm gonna be working on and will be posting tomorrow!

First time writing for swan queen...should I have admitted that?

Let me know if you liked it? :)


	2. Chapter 2

Strong arms slip around her waist as their lips meet in a soft embrace.

The kiss feels entirely too demure, too soft for the raging tension and seductive humming of magic between their bodies.

Regina feels Emma groan against her mouth, no doubt coming to the same realization.

Emma nudges forward a little and Regina winces as a branch of the tree digs into her lower back. She retaliates with a sharp tug against those unruly blonde curls at the nape of Emma's neck which has Emma nipping sharply against Regina's lower lip.

Calloused palms sweep up her torso, delving beneath the silky fabric of Regina's shirt palming breasts and squeezing. The kiss turns almost violent after this as they try to one-up each other, questing tongues pillaging the confines of the other's mouth in a ramp for domination.

A moan that is absolutely sinful drags itself from the depths of Emma's throat and has Regina tingling and her hands clenching against the fabric of Emma's awful tank top and pulling her in for a deeper kiss that steals the breath from her lungs. A moment later and a purple mist of Regina's magic is surrounding Emma's upper body, dissolving the clothes from her body.

Emma pulls back sharply from full lips when she feels the slight chill of the evening air brushing against her heated skin. Green amused eyes, dark with arousal gleam at Regina whose hands have no qualms in settling almost possessively under the mounds of newly exposed flesh. Regina can't for the life of her even remember what they were arguing about when a thigh nudges against her aching need and she almost mewls with the welcomed pressure it provides.

A smirk against her lips lets her know that Emma heard that undignified sound and the kiss turns aggressive again as her tongue roughly strokes against Emma's and sharp teeth nip against the muscle.

She breaks the kiss then, bowing her head to stroke a hot tongue against the peak of Emma's nipples. White teeth nip against sensitive flesh and Emma's moan has white hot arousal pooling between her own thighs. Her mouth drags over the stiffened peaks, tongue stroking, caressing as pale fingers clench in her hair and a soft whimper urges her to continue.

Regina hums against warm flesh and the throaty vibrations make Emma's thighs wobble. It's almost counterproductive for Regina, who's aching as Emma's shaking provides slight relief for her. She grounds her hips against Emma's thigh, can feel the gush of liquid that garners and as if in tuned with her body Emma tips Regina's chin upwards and unceremoniously shoves her hand into Regina's slacks and past her underwear.

Fingers stroking against her opening has Regina almost keening with relief and her eyes almost slipping shut. But mortification sets in just as the smirk on Emma's lips gets to an unbearable level when she raises her hand with the evidence of Regina's arousal.

"Well, well, what do we have here?" Emma's voice is doing that low growling thing that makes Regina even wetter and she clamps her thighs against Emma's as she _burns_ with _need_ , with _want_. Dark green eyes spark with playful intent as Emma stares pointedly at her and her tongue delves between her own fingers _stroking_ , _sucking_.

Regina groans and a sinful smirk curls against the corner of pink lips as Emma's gaze bores into dark eyes and those wet fingers come up to stroke against Regina's cheek.

The intimacy of the look shakes her out of her heady aroused state for a moment and she almost almost pushes Emma away. Instead, she kisses her hard and the thought is pillaged from her mind a second later when the angle of the kiss changes and Regina's head dips back, allowing Emma to take advantage of the exposure of olive skin.

Emma's warm kisses don't stop as she practically devours the heated skin of Regina's neck, making her pulse jump maddeningly beneath her skin. Regina's far too gone to tell her off for marking her when sharp teeth assaults smooth skin and a warm tongue assuages the stinging a second later.

It makes Regina's sex clench.

Purple tendrils of magic seep from the tips of fingers buried in blonde curls and spiral along the curve of Emma's neck. Emma sucks in a sharp breath then as the sensation slivers through her, almost pouring through her veins and almost painfully stiffening her exposed nipples. She closes her eyes as her white magic rises in response and together they snake and slip around their thighs.

"Mmm, Madame Mayor." Emma hums, that damn smirk still playing around her lips.

"Shut up." Regina growls against Emma's mouth, covering them with her own a second later in a kiss that's rough and demanding.

"Bossy." Emma actually laughs then, the delightful sound breaking their lips apart and Regina's fingers roughly tweak those fine pointed nipples in reprimand, earning her a delicate squeak.

She drags lips against the pale heated skin of Emma's cheek, admiring the delicate rosy hue as green eyes flutter shut. Her mouth fuses over the pale flesh of Emma's neck as she nips and sucks at the wild pulse and Emma's fingers, still wet with Regina's arousal slips up her sides and roughly discards her blazer to fiddle with the buttons of Regina's shirt.

Emma's impatience manifests a second later when she yanks the shirt open then, sending buttons flying everywhere. A sound of protest leaves Regina's mouth that's swallowed up by Emma's as she slides wet fingers beneath dark lacy bra encased breasts. There's almost an impatience to their kisses now when her hands slip down heated skin and over the denim of the Sheriff's skin tight jeans and into the pockets.

There's a breathy moan from Regina as pale hands squeeze and thumbs drag across nipples that strain against it. Emma's almost shaking with the magical tendrils that wrap around her upper body and she pushes herself against Regina's skin that feels feverish with want.

Regina pushes back, hands fisting in blonde hair to claim Emma's lips.

"We need to talk about this." Emma groans out. "When we're thinking clearly."

"Are you seriously trying to talk to me right now?" Regina almost moans and Emma's throaty chuckle should not sound this enticing.

"I want to taste you again." Emma moans and Regina hums.

 _But I want to taste you too_ , is the thought that fails to make it past her lips when Emma suddenly drops to her knees and her slacks and lacy underwear are falling to a heap on the forest floor.

She's briefly aware of stepping out of them when suddenly Emma's palms are pressed against her thighs, eyes focused on the mounting wetness Regina can feel sliding down her leg. She almost feels self-conscious, exposed and glistening as Emma's eyes trace the stray drop of wetness that curls around the back of her thigh.

Emma ducks then and stops the trail with her mouth, following the return journey back up Regina's thighs to playfully flutter her warm tongue against her opening. It has Regina almost shaking with such want that she actually growls with impatience when Emma's tongue leaves her in a warm breath that assaults wet flesh.

One of her hand reaches down at her side to steady herself against the tree as the fingers of her other hand curl against the back of golden locks.

Hooded green eyes appraise her then as Emma kneels before her, upper chest exposed and flushed an attractive light red and jeans caked with the soft dirt of the forest floor. It almost takes her back to her days as Queen, bedding whomever she wanted in the Enchanted Forest. This thought slips from her mind like the curl of their magical wisps around them when she stares down at the Sheriff.

Regina almost muses that Emma shouldn't look this alluring looking at her with such blatant want. The dying golden and red light from the setting sun almost unfairly emphasize the strength in Emma's sinewy arms as they lightly drag against the backs of Regina's thighs and massage against the curve of her ass.

Emma leans forward then, never breaking their intense staring as short fingernails dig into the backs of Regina's thighs and her tongue sinks into her opening and flicks up against the hood of that tiny bundle of nerves. White magic pulses against her skin from Emma's palms leaving Regina almost breathless with the intensity that makes the muscles in her lower belly clench with pleasure.

Purple magic curls in a small seductive wisp around Emma's entire body as Regina arches against Emma's intimate touch. Their combined magic is almost like a fevered liquid around them now, equally intense and light at the same time that seeps through their clothes and into their skin, caressing them with a smoldering warmth that has Emma moaning right then along with Regina.

Emma's lips work feverishly in response as she buries three fingers knuckle deep into warm wet flesh. It rips a guttural moan from Regina's throat that has Emma smirking as Regina's tight control slips even more and Regina retaliates by tugging roughly against blonde hair.

Regina is so impossibly tight around her and Emma delights in the telling fluttering sensation against her tongue, presses the muscle in as far as it will reach.

"Mmm, _Emma_." Regina moans and Emma's eyes spring open then, surprise at hearing her own name fall from the former Mayor's lips. Regina seems to register her slip up too and sinks white teeth against her own lips, determined to keep her sounds of pleasure under wraps.

Emma has other ideas though, liking the sound of her name way too much. She increases the pressure of her mouth against Regina's sex, swallowing the wetness that dribbles against her tongue, pillaging the confines of Regina's walls with an intensity that shakes the brunette. Emma's eyes flutter shut and she's quite unconscious of the magical pulses of light that almost trip Regina over the edge of pleasure she's teetering on when she pulls her fingers out and buries them into the woman again.

 _Faster, firmer, deeper._

It's a bit too much and all too suddenly Regina's arching against her, eyes burning a dark alluring purple as she comes hard against Emma's lips. The magic pulses heatedly between them and a second later Emma's breath catches as her sex clenches in response, the hard drumming of magic in her body tipping her over the edge of ecstasy.

Regina actually sags forward, boneless and Emma's trembling limbs aren't steady enough to hold them both upright. Regina has just enough presence of mind to direct her magic beneath them so that they land in a heap of limbs against the silky sheets of a sizable bed instead of the harsh cold of the forest floor.

Emma breathes out a shaky sigh then as her body tingles, all sated as she feels the soft hum of their magic settling over them lightly like a cloak. Her thoughts are all jumbled then as she tilts her head back, past the heaving chest of one Mayor Mills to lock eyes with the dark ones already looking at her with equal intensity.

It makes Regina acutely aware of the blonde's face pressed to the heated skin just beneath her breasts and she raises an eyebrow at the unmoving blonde whose hands actually have the nerve to settle possessively against her ass.

Regina notes that the green of Emma's eyes had returned, not fully, but they were there, coming out of the dark arousal that had consumed them both and they sort of freeze, not knowing what to say. A light gust of breeze and the sound of birds are the only noises they hear in the surrounding forest.

"Shit, I can't believe you've been letting me sleep on a freaking sleeping bag the whole time we've been here." Is Emma's silly attempt to break the tension that descends on them like a thick fog.

"You never asked." Regina clears her throat then, an amused smile threatening to play along the curve of full lips as she drags a single finger over the smear of red lipstick she can feel lingering against the corner of them. Emma's eyes appraisingly follow the action and she almost can't believe what they've just done.

Emma's oddly conscious of the wetness and the ache returning between her thighs as Regina's pelvis presses deliciously against her when she moves up to straddle the blonde. The position is utterly unhelpful, Madame Mayor all ruffled, hair deliciously mussed, blazer discarded, silk shirt and slacks unbuttoned and breasts straining against the hold of the bra Emma didn't even think to remove.

A wave of her hands has the former Mayor redressed, buttons returned to silk shirt, blazer crease-free against slim shoulders, not a button out of place and hair just as immaculate as ever.

Emma frowns, liking the mussed up version better.

She's just about to voice this when the woman cuts her off by getting off of her. The movement is jerky and panicky and she practically distances them from each other in a few quick strides.

"I think that's enough magic for the evening, don't you?" Regina says, back towards Emma. Her voice is all husky and shaky and it does absolutely nothing to keep Emma from rising from the bed, all messy blonde hair, uncaring of her exposed chest and walking right up to her.

A well placed arm around her waist turns Regina towards the blonde.

"We need to talk." Emma breaths, no, pants against her mouth. Regina almost takes a step back when she feels their magic do that tugging thing it's doing between them and the heated tremor to it returns. But she stands her ground, even as it snakes up her arms, unwilling to show Emma just how affected she was by her presence.

It also doesn't help matters that the blonde is still missing her shirt and her breasts are almost pressing against Regina's. The confusing roil of emotions that's just beneath the surface threatens to come out as Emma delicately cups the side of her face. She closes her eyes when the Sheriff kisses her and fingers slip into her hair.

"Emma!" The calling of the blonde's name in the distance breaks them apart and they glance towards the uneven path through the forest to see Mary Margaret and David and of course, the pirate.

Emma's hand drops from her then and Regina realizes that at some point during the kiss her hands had landed on Emma's exposed chest, leaving purple magic lingering against the tips of her fingers that sensuously sink into pale skin.

There is something quite delightful about this magic that hums between them, something that Regina doesn't want to admit that she enjoys.

The call of Emma's name against the backdrop of the forest again has Regina returning to the situation at hand. She directs her magic at the blonde and soon she's redressed in her typical grey tank top and black skinny jeans now free of mud. Emma blinks at her, a smile playing against pink lips and Regina squashes the little bubble of _something light_ and _hopeful_ that rises in the pit of her stomach. "Come along, dear." She says then, turning on her heel.

"Regina wait-"

But the former Queen had already taken down the dome, light purple magic shimmering around them before disappearing completely and Emma's parents had spotted them and the moment had passed.

* * *

Yup this is the end.

For now perhaps?

Like I said, this is my first time writing for this pairing so I hope I at least got some of their dynamic right.


End file.
